Falling Angels
by Aleeta6
Summary: Rosalie Snow was the one who loved reading the Warriors books, she loved them. She would reread them all the time, learning stuff she notice the first time. Or the fiftieth. Well, now she's known as Darkkit, the youngest daughter of Tigerstar and Goldenflower. She knows nothing of her Two-leg past. Full summery inside..


_Summery:_

_Rosalie Snow was the one who loved reading the Warriors books, she loved them. She would reread them all the time, learning stuff she notice the first time. Or the fiftieth. Well, now she's known as Darkkit, the youngest daughter of Tigerstar and Goldenflower. She knows nothing of her Two-leg past. Will she fall into the darkness of being claimed for the Dark Forest, or can Star Clan save her before it's to late and they lost the one thing they thought would save them all?_

The world around me spun at an unnatural rate. I could hear voices in the background, asking if I was alright; as I was preoccupied with trying to make the world stop spinning, I didn't answer. Not that I could have if I wanted too. The ground came to welcome me as my body was suddenly too heavy for me to hold it upright. A bright white light flashed from behind my eyes.

I could feel something different about my body. Something was happening, I could feel it. The sensation… It was like I was being torn apart and put back together; only, I was being put back together smaller than I had been before. As I tried to open my eyes, I noticed they were much too heavy for me open by myself.

"She's just a _kit_, Thunder!"

"Yes, yes. I know this, Spottedleaf."

"You should let her experience the world before-"

"She's not even _born _yet, Spottedleaf."

"In a few moments she will be!"

"Exactly why we must do this _now _before she's born,"

"From this day forth, this kitten shall _never _remember her twoleg past. She shall be born with a weak hind-leg."

All the memories I had kept from a very young age slipped of my memory. I could reach them, if I just tried. I knew I could, but I felt too tired to try. I could feel all the words I'd just heard slip into the same place all my other memories where.

* * *

"Tigerclaw, you may come in and see your mate and kits. Two she-cats and a tom." Yellowfang rasped, pushing her way out of the den, Cinderpelt fallowed her.

The tom's cold eyes warmed slightly as he made his way into the nursery.

Goldenflower looked up at her mate and purred weakly. It was obvious the she-cat was tired. "I was thinking of some names.." she weakly said.

"Don't worry about names right now, my sweet. You can tell me tomorrow, after you've rested some." He purred softly to her. He could see her eyes where drooping and figured it would be better if he just talked to her tomorrow, after she had a bit of her energy back.

"Okay…" She said sleepily and fell into a light sleep.

He studied the newborn kits, trying to decide which one he'd claim for the Dark Forest when he became leader of the clan. The eldest, a tom, looked like a copy of himself. One of the she-cats had pale fur mixed with brown and black. The last she-cats, the youngest and the smallest, had fluffy black fur; her tail like a bushy squirrel's tail.

Tigerclaw's eyes stayed on the tiniest for longer than the others. Right then, he decided that he'd claim that one. In the end, he'd _try_ to claim them all, but he'd work on the youngest first.

* * *

The next morning, the clan was buzzing with activity. Everyone was excited for the newest arrivals, they'd survived their first night.

Tigerclaw strolled into the nursery, careful not to wake the sleeping queens or kits.

"Tigerclaw, do you want to hear the kit names?" Goldenflower asked softly.

He nodded, "of course I do," he said sounded bored.

"The one that looks like you, I think his name should be Bramblekit. The pale she-cat should be Tawynakit, and the smallest one should be Darkkit."

"Those are fabulous names." Tigerclaw purred.

A couple heart-beats later, they started to open their eyes. First was Bamblekit with amber eyes, then Tawynakit with emerald green eyes, and last way Darkkit with sapphire blue eyes with specks of sliver in them.


End file.
